crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
TRG-21
The TRG-21 is a bolt-action sniper rifle available in various CF versions. In CF Philippines, it can be obtained for 30 days via exchanging mission cards, while its neighbouring country server CF Indonesia sells this sniper rifle in Item Shop for 36,000 GP permanently. Overview This rifle is painted in olive drab green as its original colour both in real life and in-game. Apparently, TRG-21 was manufactured for hunting purposes for civilians, then Sako decided to improve the rifle to suit for military purposes. Since then, Sako now produces both hunting and military TRG rifles where the TRGs for hunting purposes are sold to civilians while the other TRGs for military purposes are sold to the Finnish military, even exported to other countries. Performance TRG-21 is the direct competitor of the AWM, having lighter weight, fast bolt-cycling time (albeit slightly slower than AWM), and its firepower is as powerful as AWM. In CF Asia, the accuracy decreases at long distance, but in CF Europe and Indonesia, it acts exactly like the AWM. Advantages: *As light as AWM. *Featuring scope which can be zoomed twice. *Extremely accurate (only in certain servers). *Capable to score 1-hit kill on enemies (2 hits if your first shot hits the leg) regardless of health and armor. Disadvantages: *'Slower bolt-cycling time than AWM'. Therefore, it is recommended to do quick gun-switching with "Q" button (default key) after each round fired to ready the rifle for another shot. *'Less accurate only in certain servers'. This may be handled if you get closer to the target for a clear shot or try to make your next shot count if your previous shots missed. *'More expensive than AWM only in certain servers'. You can pick up a dropped TRG-21 from a dead soldier if you want to use one when you don't have enough money to buy one from the Item Shop or to win one from Black Market. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF North America' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Spain' *'CF Indonesia' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Russia' *'CF Korea' *'CF Japan' * CF Europe Trivia *Once bought, the TRG-21 cannot be sold back for GP. This glitch has been around in CF Vietnam for quite some times and it is eventually fixed it recent patches. *In real life, TRG-21 is a low cost competitor to the AWM. In some CF versions tthe TRG-21 is more expensive than the AWM. *CF Vietnam used to offer this gun as a permanent prize in Reward Crate (Crystal). Because of this, ZM players who farms Crystal / Crystal safe could rack up GPs just by getting TRG-21 then sell it immediately for 22500 GP, and with luck, they can get quite a lot of GPs to burn on Black Market. Unfortunately, the rifle, among with the permanent P90 from the Gold crate, was removed from the crate as of the recent Marshall (Tổng Tư Lệnh) patch and is now replaced by a 7-day VSK-94. *It can be won in CF NA version via GP crates. Variants Gallery TRG-21_Render.png Sniper TRG-21.png TRG-21.jpg TRG-21.png Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle